Breakeven
by AlesiaJ89
Summary: A misunderstanding leads Jughead to think Betty has moved on from him and is dating someone else, bringing out a jealous and somewhat dark Jughead..He hated to admit it, but Betty and that pretty boy looked good together. They were like the perfect couple; Barbie and Ken. Both had blonde hair and green eyes with a perfect smile. He should be happy for her but...


**I do not own any of these charaters or Riverdale...Shout out to my Beta ReadingIsForNerds Love her so much.**

 **Ch.1 Breakeven**

Takes place in 2B. A misunderstanding leads Jughead to think Betty has moved on from him and is dating someone else, bringing out a jealous and somewhat dark Jughead.

 _He hated to admit it, but Betty and that pretty boy looked good together. They were like the perfect couple; Barbie and Ken. Both had blonde hair and greenish blue eyes with a perfect smile. He should be happy for her but all he could feel was darkness. A darkness that he kept deep in the back of his mind had come to the surface. He wanted to cut that pretty face of his so he wouldn't look so perfect anymore. Maybe then Betty wouldn't like that pretty Ken doll anymore._

* * *

Her best days will be some of my worst. She finally met a man that's gonna put her first. While I'm wide awake, she's got no trouble sleeping 'cause when a heart breaks, no, it don't break even, even, no What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you. And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're OK. I'm falling to pieces. They say bad things happen for a reason, but no wise words gonna stop the bleeding, 'cause she's moved on while I'm still grieving. And when a heart breaks, no, it don't break even…..Breakeven- The Script.

* * *

It was a beautiful morning in Riverdale; the town of Pep. The skies were baby blue; not a cloud in sight. The birds were singing perfectly together as if they were nature's orchestra. All around, flowers were getting ready to bloom, a sure sign that winter was almost over. People were busily going about their daily lives with smiles on their faces. They would wave "Hello" and "Good Morning" as they passed. If one was just passing through the town they would think, _"Oh, what a perfect town"_. They would never be able to see any signs that only a few weeks ago, a darkness swept through the small, seemingly perfect town, like a storm. It brought to light some of the town's long-buried secrets that changed the town of Riverdale forever.

* * *

On the other side of town, in a small trailer in Sunnyside trailer park, lay Jughead Jones, tossing and turning in his sleep. His body was drenched in sweat. Images of a beautiful girl with a blonde ponytail flash behind his restless eyelids. Someone in a black hood stood behind her with a gun pointed at her head. Jughead tried to move but he finds himself unable to move. His hands and feet are bound behind him while deadly snakes covered every inch of the ground in front of him, snapping their venomous fangs at him.

"Juggie!" the blonde cries out for him. Tears fall down her beautiful face like droplets of rain. Suddenly, the black hood takes off his mask revealing Penny Peabody. She laughed at Jughead's shocked face and cocks the gun back, pointing it at the blonde's temple.

"You should have listened to me, Jones. Now, your pretty little blonde girlfriend is going to pay." She says in a mocking voice and pulls the trigger. A loud boom goes through the air and blood spatters all over Jughead. He looks down in shock as blood covered his hands. He then looked back up and saw that Betty was laying on the ground, blood all in her blonde hair; her eyes staring unseeing and lifeless at him.

"Betty!" Jughead yells. His eyes fly open frantically, looking around his room for any sign of what he just saw. When he realizes it was just another nightmare, he tries to calm his breathing and slow down his heart. It felt like it would burst out of his chest like some alien from the movie he watched the night before. It's the same dream he has been having almost every night for the past couple of weeks.

Jughead pulls himself out of bed, going to the small bathroom in the hallway. He splashes cold water on his face to try and help him wake up and to wash away the memories; the nightmare of Betty's blood on his hands and her lifeless eyes staring back at him.

He looks up at his reflection in the small mirror above the sink. His eyes seem haunting, more so than usual. His eyes look dull and bloodshot. The dark circles under his eyes somehow look darker. He looked like a wreck and he knew it.

His life seemed to be falling apart. He can hardly sleep because of the nightmares or the guilt that ate at him; the guilt over what happened with his dad and then Betty. How he ended things with her, the pain and tears in her eyes as he left her there in the dark parking lot. Sure, they talked since then but now, it's awkward. It's like they are dancing around each other, never saying what they really want to.

Every time he sees her, it takes all of his will-power just not to kiss her. He has to remind himself that she is not his anymore because he's an idiot. He would not admit it to anyone else, but he misses her. She is always there in the back of his mind. Her face is imprinted in his brain along with her soft pink lips that he loved to kiss. Her taste that was so sweet and addicting. He missed her smile that would light up a room and her eyes that light up when she looked at him like he was special.

He had been purposely avoiding her because it was too painful to be near her and not be able to touch her. He felt empty without her and he wondered if she felt the same way he did. Does she miss him? Does she think about him late at night while she is laying in her bed? Does she still love him, even though he was a jerk? Jughead shakes his head, trying to clear the thoughts that seem to run wild. He had things he had to do…..like focus on the serpents because it helped to distract him.

He began to change his clothes when his stomach started to growl. He forgot to eat dinner last night because he was too busy with the gang. He felt so hungry like he could eat 3 burgers and an endless amount of black coffee. He finishes getting ready, putting on his crown beanie and serpent jacket before taking off on his bike and leaving for Pop's.

Jug walks into pop's as the sound of the bell above the door jingles as he walks in. Pop was standing behind the counter as he wiped it down with a rag. He looked up a Jughead and smiled that friendly smile like he always did.

"Hey there, Jughead. You look tired. Were you up all night writing again?" Pop asked.

He knew Jughead very well since he always comes in the diner. Pop was a great guy. He used to let Jug sleep here when he needed to and always gave him free food, shakes, and coffee. There weren't a lot of guys like Pop. In fact, Jughead has a theory that Pop is actually an alien because he's far too nice to be human. Jug smiled at him, nodding his head.

"Yep, you know me. When I start to write, I can't stop," he said knowing full well that it was a lie because he didn't write anything yesterday.

"So, lots of coffee and 3 burgers with fries?" Pop asked with a big smile.

"You know me too well, Pop." Jug said with the first genuine smile in a while.

Jughead walks to his usual booth but stops in his tracks when he sees a blonde ponytail. There she was, the blonde girl from his dream. Betty Cooper.

She hadn't noticed him yet because she was busy texting on her phone. Jughead took advantage of that to just look at her from afar.

Her hair was up in her signature perfect ponytail. Her makeup was done light and natural like it always was. She had a smile on her pink lips as she laughed about something she was reading. She looked gorgeous as she always did. She seemed to glow like a light in the darkness where ever she went. She was like the moon or the very sun that gave life to this planet.

She was Jughead's sun, though, she doesn't know it. He feels as if he's been lost in the darkness, just trying to survive the coldness without her light and warmth.

Suddenly, she looked up at him through her curly eyelashes. Her green eyes meet his blue ones. For a moment, he was lost in those beautiful eyes that he missed so much. His heart was racing and he had to remind himself to breathe. He broke eye contact to gather his thoughts and the courage to continue his way to the table; their table.

"Hey there, Betts. Mind if I join you?" he asked, trying not sound awkward but not sure if he could help but be awkward.

She smiled at him, her eyes lighting up like they used to do when she saw him. It looked like she was almost going to stand to greet him with a hug and kiss like she used to, but then she quickly sat back down as if she just remembered they were no longer together. That made Jughead's stomach clench with more guilt. She was staring at her milkshake, playing with the straw. Her cheeks were turning a little pink as she awkwardly nodded her head 'yes'.

"So, Jug, how have you been?" Betty asked, plastering a smile on her face that didn't light up her eyes. He could tell it was a fake smile. The hurt in her eyes was obvious and it made him want to run and hide.

"I'm okay. Great, actually. Just been writing and stuff. You know, the usual." He said awkwardly, fidgeting in the seat. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to act anymore. It used to be so natural with Betty, but now, he felt like an idiot. Her smile fell for only a moment and then it was quickly back on her face. It was only just long enough for Jughead to see it.

"Oh…That's good. I'm glad you're doing great, Jughead. I hope now that you're back in Riverdale High, we can be friends again." She said, not being able to meet his eyes. She stares at her melting milkshake, swirling the straw to distract herself.

He didn't miss the sound of hurt in her voice. It made his heart sink. He had officially become 'that guy'. The insensitive douche bag who broke girl's hearts and says "Oh, I'm okay. Great, even though we're no longer together."

God, he was such a complete moron. He was usually so good with words, but for some reason when Betty was around. he always ended up saying stupid things when he felt uncomfortable.

This was bad. This was so bad. She called him 'Jughead' and not 'Juggie', her nickname for him. Just 'Jughead'. They were back to being just friends.

Just then, Pop came and poured him his coffee and gave him his food. He eyed them both, sensing the awkward tension between the couple. He didn't say anything as he went back to the kitchen.

"Yeah, Betts, I would like that," he replied, trying to sound happy as he took a sip of his coffee. "How are you? Anything new in North Side since you and Archie became Riverdale heroes, bringing down the black hood?" he asked, trying to make it less awkward. He began to eat his burger because his stomach kept growling, demanding food.

She looked up at him and smiled that Betty smile that lit up her eyes along with the whole room. Jug swears that her smile could melt anyone's cold heart because it always melted his. "Actually, there is something. I have big news that I can't wait to share with everyone. I was going to wait and get the whole gang together to tell everyone but since you're already here, I guess you can be the first to know." She said excitedly. She looked so happy. Almost like a kid on Christmas.

He couldn't help but smile himself. He managed to already eat one burger and was working on the second. "Oh, really? Well, then please do tell. What is this big news of yours?" Jughead smiled, taking sips of his coffee.

"Well, it's about someone, actually. Someone I met over winter break." Betty said smiling at her phone as she started to read a text she got.

Jug started to choke on his coffee, spitting it all over the table and his shirt. ' _She met someone?_ ' he thought.

"Are you okay, Jug?" she asked with concern in her voice, handing him a napkin to clean up the mess.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said awkwardly as he dried up the mess he made. "Please go on with what you were saying," he said, trying to act like he was not affected by what she said.

"Well, ever since I found out about this person, I felt this void. Kind of like something was missing out of my life, I guess. So, I decided to meet him and…Oh…My…God, Jug. I can't wait for you to meet him. I think he will fit right in with our friends." She said with such sureness and a huge smile. He was trying not to show just how much what she said bothered him because it really did bother him a lot.

"I know I've only known him for short time, but it feels like he has always been a part of my life and I guess, in a sense, he has been since he's…" she said in a wistful voice, making Jug's heart sink.

 _'Who was 'him'?_ ' he thought to himself, getting lost in his own head while Betty continued to talk. He couldn't hear anything else she said after that.

She had already found someone to replace him. The thought made him lose his appetite. His fists were clenched under the table. He felt like punching something or someone; he wasn't sure which. He watched Betty continue to talk. He still couldn't hear her or anything else in the diner. The only things he could hear was his own heartbeat. It was pounding so loudly in his ears.

Images flashed through his mind of Betty in the arms of a faceless man, kissing him, making love to him, marrying him and having his kids. He suddenly felt like he was going to be sick.

Betty's phone rang, breaking Jughead out of his torturous thoughts.

"Oh, it's him." she said excitedly "Hey, you. I was just talking about you. Are your ears ringing from me talking about you so much?" she laughed at something the guy said. "You didn't get lost, did you? I told you that you should have snuck out of the house like me."

She started laughing again at something he said. Jughead couldn't remember if he ever made her laugh like that or even if he ever made her laugh now that he thought about it. And now, some other guy was making her laugh and he couldn't stop the feeling of jealousy that came over him.

"I've been waiting for you. I just ordered you a milkshake, I promise. You need to hurry up before I just eat without you." She seemed to totally forget about him as she continued her conversation with some other guy right in front of him. He felt like the room was closing in on him. He could feel a panic attack coming on or a breakdown. He needed to get out of there and run as far away as he could before he did something stupid. He was just about to get up and leave when Betty started to get out of the booth.

"Oh my God. He's here, Jug." she said, practically running out of the diner.

Jug tried to take deep breaths to calm himself down as he stood and started to leave. He told himself _'Don't look at them, Jug. Don't.'_ , but he looked up through the diner door and that's when he saw them. Betty was hugging some tall and blonde pretty boy.

It was at that moment that something in Jughead snapped. He felt this darkness come over him, much like it did the night he kicked Penny Peabody out of town, taking her tattoo as a trophy. He watched as they laughed together. The pretty boy tried to mess up Betty's hair, causing her to squeal and slap his arm. They were acting like they had known each other all their lives; like they were best friends.

Jughead's blood felt like it was boiling as he watched them through Pop's door. Then, that pretty boy put his arm around Betty's shoulder as they laughed and started to walk towards Pop's door.

That was all Jughead could take.

He violently pulled the door open, making it slam back so hard it shattered the glass. The loud noise made them both gasp and look at him. He hated to admit it, but Betty and that pretty boy looked good together. They were like the perfect couple; Barbie and Ken. Both had blonde hair and green eyes with a perfect smile. He should be happy for her but all he could feel was darkness. A darkness that he kept deep in the back of his mind had come to the surface. He wanted to cut that pretty face of his so he wouldn't look so perfect anymore. Maybe then Betty wouldn't like that pretty Ken doll anymore. They didn't have time to say anything before Jug rushed at the blonde boy, connecting his fist with his face, taking him by surprise and causing him to fall to the ground. Jug jumped on him, straddling his waist as he continued to hit him in the face. Jug grabbed him by his blonde hair, smashing his face onto the asphalt. All the while, Betty was screaming for him to stop, trying to pull him off of the guy. The pretty boy then punched Jug in the face so hard that he flew backward. Betty grabbed Jug by the jacket, pulling him off of the guy. Betty then quickly ran to the blonde guy's side.

"What the hell?" The guy yelled, holding his now bleeding nose.

"Oh My God, Chic. Are you okay?" she asked worriedly as she started to check his injuries. She held his face in her hands, checking to see if his nose was broken. Seeing her so worried about that guy made him growl in fury. He started to go after him again, but this time, Betty quickly stood up and blocked him, putting her hands on Jug's chest, pushing him backward.

"What the hell are you doing, Jughead?" She asked angrily, her eyes darkening. He had never seen her make that face or talk to him with such a livid voice before.

"Betty, don't! Get away from that psycho!" The blonde boy yelled, standing up and grabbing Betty by the arm. He was trying to make her move behind him. That just made Jughead more furious.

He grabbed the knife he kept in his pocket, quickly flipping it out and pointing at the blonde guy. "You keep your hands off of her or I will cut them off," Jughead growled. There was so much malice in his voice. His eyes were staring at him murderously. Chic glared back at Jug, not backing down despite the threat.

"Betty get.." Chic started to say but she cut him off. "No. I've had enough of this. I know him, okay. Just let me handle it." she said sternly. Chic looked at her then back at Jughead and the knife he still had in his hand.

"You can't be serious! He has a knife, Betty! He could kill you!" Chic said in a loud voice.

"I would never harm Betty. Let alone, kill her." he said in a serious voice "But you, on the other hand, are a different story." he said, his eyes glinting and daring him to call his bluff.

"All right. That's it!" She yelled, pushing Jug back away from Chic. "Just wait for me by the car." She demanded in an Alice-like voice.

Chic reluctantly did what she said and went to a car he had never seen before. Jug assumed it must be his because he leaned against it so he could keep an eye on them. Jug quickly flicked the knife back and put it back in his pocket. Betty turned to him with fury and slapped him across his face hard, making his head fly to the side, stunning Jughead.

"What the hell is your problem, Forsythe?" She demanded, poking him in the chest. Jughead winced at the use of his real name that she knew he hated. He was now really annoyed and hurt but it was not from the slap, though it did sting. He was hurt that she could just find someone else so fast like he was nothing. He started to laugh at that question.

"What is my problem? Really, Betty? What do you think my problem is?" he asked, his eyes narrowing at her.

"I have no clue, Jug! I'm not even sure who you are anymore," she said sadly. She wrapped her arms around herself as if to keep herself from falling apart. She then turned and started to walk away from him to that pretty boy. He knew it was his own fault that they weren't together, but it didn't stop the pain that he felt. He knew if he let her walk away and let her go then it will really be over between them. She may never talk to him again and he wouldn't know what to do. He would fall down an even darker road than he was already on. It was now or never.

"Betty, wait!" he called out, his voice sounding too desperate even for his liking. She stopped and turned around, tears falling down her face.

"What, Jughead?" she said, her voice laced with irritation as she waited for him to say something.

He didn't know what to say. He knew what he wanted to say. _'Don't leave with that pretty boy. Don't leave me. Don't replace me. Don't love him. Don't stop loving me.'_

There were so many things he wanted to say but all he could say out loud was, "Don't." His voice croaked when he spoke.

He felt like he was a kid again, watching his mother leave him behind, never looking back. Betty, _his Betty,_ was going to leave him behind and it was all his fault for pushing her away. She had always tried to stay by his side. She was always trying to keep them together and reassure him that he was all she wanted. She even tried to join the serpents just to be closer to him, but he just pushed her away again, but this time, it was into the arms of someone else.

She stared at him confused, waiting for him to explain more than just one word but the words wouldn't come out of his mouth. She turned to walk away again, but this time, he grabbed her by the hand, pulling her to face him.

"Don't go," he whispered and kissed her. She gasped in surprise but only a second later, she was kissing him back.

He let her arm go and wrapped one arm around her waist while the other went to her cheek, caressing her soft skin. He kissed with such desperation and with all of the feelings he couldn't speak out loud.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing them closer together. Her body pressed flush against him as he deepened the kiss. Their tongues danced together. He kissed her, tasting all of her like a starving man.

Suddenly, he was ripped away from Betty's lips and thrown to the ground. Jug looks up, still in a daze from the kiss. He sees the pretty boy standing over him, his face a mask of rage as he punches Jug in the mouth.

"Stay the hell away from my sister!" he spat, taking a confused and dazed Betty by the hand and dragging her to his car.

" _You_ stay the hell away from…" Jug started to say but paused as the words the other guy said registered in his mind.

"Sister? What?" Jug said confused, getting up. "What do you mean?" Jug said looking at both of them. Now that he looked closer, they looked a lot alike.

"Jug, this is who I've been talking about. Chic, my long lost brother!" Betty said, the dazed look gone from her face. Now, she just looked annoyed again with one hand on her hip.

"Brother? As in you have the same parents? As in your sibling? As in, not your boyfriend?" Jughead asked.

"Boyfriend?" she asked confused. "Jug, is that what you thought? Didn't you listen to anything I was telling you in Pop's?" She asked, sounding angry.

Jug then smiles which makes Betty glare at him. He walks up to her not caring that she was glaring at him. She continues to rant about him not listening to her and beating up her brother. He grabbed her by the waist and kissed her with everything he had in him. At first, she tried to resist hitting his chest in anger but soon she melts into the kiss, her arms going around his shoulders and caressing his neck. Jug pulls back and looks at her flushed beautiful face.

"I love you, Betty." He says looking into her green eyes.

"I love you, Juggie." she breathes out, pulling his neck to her and bringing his lips back to hers where they were always meant to be. She was his and he was hers. That's how it should be.

* * *

 **Okay so this is going to be a series of one-shots based on songs with Betty. I ship Bughead, mainly, but I also like to ship her with other people. I like to write love triangles, out of character, other-world, dark romance, obsession, possessive men, jealousy, drama, and smut, so you can expect any of these in my stories. This is rated T for now and the chapters that I write smut in I will rate M but only on those chapters to let everyone know before you read it. Leave a comment let me know what you thought this is my first one shot for anything Riverdale so let me know if you even liked it... Love you guys XOXO's**


End file.
